


10 - They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Loss, Pre-Series, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV Whump, Whumptober 2020, blood trails, internal bleeding, taliban time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: There’s cuts and bruises all over his body, dirty blood being a relieving sight.Bright red blood is bad. Dirty blood means his arteries are fine, Nuzo thinks, scanning his friend for the worst injuries.Blood Loss | Internal Bleeding | Trail of Blood
Relationships: Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Sebastian Nuzo
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Kudos: 9





	10 - They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?   
>  ~ Sleef/Vic

They drag him back to his cell, body bruised and beaten as his friends immediately start calling out to him.

Nuzo stays back as the Taliban drag him in, dumping him on the floor as one keeps a gun trained on his friend.

Thomas doesn’t move, even after their captors leave the area, and all TC and Rick can do is stare at the blood trail, while Nuzo checks him over.

“Tommy, you gotta stay awake, okay buddy?” Nuzo asks, rolling Thomas onto his back. When he does, he winces at the sight.

His friend doesn’t respond, only barely conscious, by the flickering of his eyelids.

There’s cuts and bruises all over his body, dirty blood being a relieving sight.

_Bright red blood is bad. Dirty blood means his arteries are fine,_ Nuzo thinks, scanning his friend for the worst injuries.

“He’s got a deep one on his chest. You guys got any spare cloth?” He looks up to see Rick and TC already pushing their dirty shirts through the squares between the iron bars of their cages.

He grabs them, silently cursing at how unsanitary this is as he uses them to put pressure on the stab wound.

Thomas yells out then, trying to shoot up straight but failing as Nuzo presses down harder.

“Sorry, bud. We’re saving your life, here.”

Thomas passes out, a moment later.

~*~

He wakes up, a couple of times, complaining of dizziness and blurry vision.

“Can’t see your eyes for shit, in this lighting.” Nuzo mumbles, trying to check for a concussion.

Thomas winces in the light anyways, breath shortening as he rubs his chest in pain.

“You alright?” Rick asks before the others can, Nuzo quickly helping him back off of his feet.

“Yeah… Jus’ got a bit dizzy.” Thomas replies, closing his eyes and taking shorter breaths.

Nuzo furrows his eyebrows, concerned, when Thomas suddenly keels over to the side and pukes.

He just barely manages to catch him, saving him from falling into his own vomit, and looks at it for a moment.

_“Shit.”_

Thomas moans like someone’s stabbing him, in the chest and abdomen, judging by his hand placement and how he’s curling into himself.

Nuzo looks at the bloody vomit again, sharing a pinched look with Rick and TC as they all recognize what this means.

“Thomas, you’re bleeding internally. Do you remember what they did to you in there?”

He’s completely out of it, squinting at Nuzo in confusion as some of his words register.

At the last few words, he gives a high pitched whine, trying to curl into himself even more as Nuzo stops him.

“You’ll just hurt yourself more.”

TC’s shouting for help, knowing Thomas needs it, and it doesn’t take long for a guard to come over to shut him up.

TC speaks over the guard’s yelling.

“If he doesn’t get medical treatment now, he’s going to die. He’s bleeding internally.”

Their guard looks at Thomas, distain in his eyes.

While Nuzo hates the fact that a stranger is seeing his friend right now, crying and vulnerable, he can’t deny it gets them some pity points.

The guard holds up a finger, walking away.

~*~

He comes back later, getting two other guards with him.

Nuzo backs up again, back hitting the cage wall as they drag Thomas out, him having fallen unconscious a little while ago.

The cage closes again, and all that they can do is wait, and watch the new blood trail dry.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> This could've been better. We had a different idea, involving actual torture and such, but we got some news about someone that we've admired since childhood turning out to be a terrible garbage person who hurt a lot of people in a lot of ways. We didn't even want to write at all, and we're wishing that we could be on day 12 so we could write out all of the emotions we feel right now, but it isn't, and we have other things to worry about. He doesn't deserve our mindspace, or to be granted the ability to mess with our heads while we write, but his victims deserve to be thought about and cared about. Either way, we weren't really up for writing much today, and while it isn't much, this fic is something. Hope y'all enjoyed!   
> ~Sleef/Vic


End file.
